Tobat, yuukk!
by Rozen91
Summary: Hermione sedikit mengungkap masalahnya sebagai seorang remaja muslim. Hmm, bagaimana dia akan mengatasinya, ya?


**Bismillahirohmanirohim.**

**Assalamu'alaikum wr. wb.**

'Hidayah Allah tidak diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Allah telah memberikan manusia hidayah, terserah pada manusia itu apakah mau mengambilnya atau tidak. Karena itu, Dia memberikan kita akal pikiran -yang jelas tak dimiliki oleh makhluk hidup lainnya- agar bisa mendapatkan hidayah itu.'

**.**

**.**

**Tobat, yuukkk!**

Rozen91

Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hermione Jane Granger. Aku seorang muslimah. Aku menutup aurat sesuai syariat Islam dan ikut pengajian. Tapi, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengokohkan keyakinanku. Yeah, bisa diukur dari bagaimana imanku yang selalu saja naik turun. Ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Karena, ini sangat mempengaruhi sholat dan ibadah-ibadah lainnya.

Dan aku menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada hal itu.

Namun, sepertinya rasa malas benar-benar menyerang jiwa muda ini. Aku yang saat ini seharusnya mempersiapkan masa depan di dunia dan di akhirat, malah bermalas-malasan dan ogah-ogahan. Disuruh sholat, malah nunda waktu sampai waktunya mepet, bahkan tak sempat lagi untuk melaksanakan sholat. Belum lagi pas tiba waktu pengajian, maunya tidur-tiduran saja.

Menurutku, ini adalah tanda-tanda setan akan mengadopsi diri ini tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Karena itulah aku di sini. Menatap langit biru cerah dengan buntelan-buntelan putih berarakan riang menghiasinya, serta matahari yang mulai miring 120 derajat. Di dalam pelajaran matematika, 120 derajat ini berada di gradien II, masih ingat gak? Gak ingat? Ya, sudah. Aku, sih, asal ngomong aja. :)

Lanjut. Selama memandangi keindahan itu, aku berpikir bahwa aku telah mengkhianati Dzat yang telah menciptakan diri ini dan langit, awan, dan matahari itu. Tentu saja. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku mengabaikan kewajiban-kewajibanku sebagai seorang muslimah. Ini sama sekali tidak elit dan tidak etis. By the way, etis itu apaan? Oh, abaikan saja pertanyaan ini.

Lanjut. Akhir-akhir ini pun, amarahku tak bisa kukontrol seperti sebelumnya. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Di saat orang lain tengah berjuang menuntut kebenaran dan keadilan, aku malah masih di level nahan amarah. Btw, kehilangan kontrol ini, biasanya terjadi saat kemalasan menyerang. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menarik kesimpulan dengan melakukan observasi pada diri sendiri, yaitu **sholat memang tiangnya agama.**

Kalau tidak sholat, pasti jadinya malas-malasan dan otak menjadi tidak jernih. Itulah yang kurasakan. Dan itulah penderitaanku. Karena, biarpun tahu begitu, tetap saja diri ini tak bisa bangkit untuk kembali putih. Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan iklan 'So K*in', ya!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku memikirkan tentang mereka yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini. **Apakah mereka sudah bertobat sebelum kematian menjemputnya? **Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apakah kematian akan datang sebelum aku sempat bertobat?

Namun, pertanyaan lain segera menamparku. **Aku sudah berkali-kali mengulang kesalahan yang sama, memangnya Allah swt. masih mau mengampuniku?** Aku sudah berkali-kali mengkhianati-Nya. Aku sendiri pun merasa malu, karena sering mengingkari janji. Dan aku tak bisa terus bersandar pada pernyataan, 'manusia itu punya kelemahan'. Kelemahan, sih boleh. Tapi, gak gini-gini juga, kali! Mentang-mentang masih muda, umur dianggap masih panjang. Sepanjang tangkai daun kelor, maksudnya?

Namun, aku segera bersyukur. Allah Maha Pengampun. Tak peduli apakah dosamu seluas samudra atau menumpuk setinggi gunung, Dia akan mengampuninya ketika kau bertobat dengan sungguh-sungguh. Allah swt. benar-benar ngerti makhluk ciptaannya. Allahu'alam bi shawab.

Lagi-lagi, aku bersyukur. Karena, Allah swt. masih memberiku kesadaran untuk kembali pada-Nya. Masih memberiku kesempatan, di saat aku menjauhi-Nya dan tak menyadari kesempatan itu. Aku sangat bersyukur atas kesempatan ini, dan kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya.

**Besegeralah bertobat, karena kau tak akan pernah menduga bagaimana pintu tobat akan tertutup. **Memang benar. Kita tak akan pernah menduga bagaimana pintu taubat akan tertutup. Apakah dengan akan ditutup dengan kematian atau kebuataan hati? Allah Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu. Semua berjalan atas kehendaknya. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa saja yang akan Allah swt. tentukan atas rencana kita. Allah Maha Kuasa. Bersegeralah di saat kau masih sempat.

Perlahan, ku bangkit dari lamunanku. Kakiku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kuniatkan hati, kemudian berwudhu. Kakiku kembali menuntunku ke dalam kamarku. Tanganku meraih alat sholat yang biasa kupakai dari dalam lemari. Kupakai dengan rapi dan kupastikan tak ada aurat yang terlihat. Kedua kakiku berurutan menapaki sejadah. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Senyum bahagia rasanya tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi. Air mataku seolah akan mengalir mengingat aku masih bisa berdiri di sini. Melaksanakan salah satu kewajiban dari sekian banyak kewajibanku sebagai seorang muslimah. Kedua tanganku kuangkat sejajar dengan kepala.

'**Allahu Akbar,' hatiku berbisik.**

Kuhayati setiap kandungan ayat yang kubaca.

Kuhayati setiap doa yang kupanjatkan.

Ingin menangis rasanya mengingat diriku yang telah menjauhkan diri dari Allah.

Namun, kini, aku di sini.

Perasaan sedih, kalut, amarah pada diri sendiri, karena telah meninggalkan-Mu.

Dan...

Perasaan bahagia, karena Engkau masih memberiku kesempatan yang tak ternilai ini.

Rasanya aku tak bisa memohon ampun lagi atas dosa-dosaku, ya Allah.

Karena...

Diri ini hanya bisa terus memuji kebaikan-Mu,

Wahai Penguasa Alam.

**Alhamdulillah.**

**Alhamdulillah.**

**Alhamdulillahirobbil 'alamin.**

**Segala puji bagi Allah,**

**Tuhan Semesta Alam.**

**_Cerita ini memang sudah 'The End', tapi cerita kita masih berlanjut. Nah, mau pilih yang mana? Laksanakan segera atau menundanya?_**

By the way anyway busway, jika ada kesalahan itu datangnya dari saya, dan jika ada kebenaran itu datangnya dari Allah. Maka ambillah kebenaran itu dan perbaikilah kesalahan itu, ok?^^

Ayo, semuanya! Ucapkan... ALHAMDULILLAH!

**Yosh! Makasih and Wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb.**

**Mata Ashita!**

**\^^/**


End file.
